1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a display device, a driving method thereof, and in particular to an organic light emitting display (OLED) device and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Consumers, in general, want electronic devices with displays, such as mobile communication systems, digital cameras, notebook PCs, monitors, and televisions, to be light and thin. One method of achieving this is to use flat panel displays, such as ones having an organic light emitting display (OLED).
Generally, an active matrix flat panel display includes a plurality of pixels arranged in a matrix and displays images by controlling the luminance of the pixels based on given luminance information.
Conventionally, a pixel of an OLED includes a gate bus line, a data bus line, and a power supply line providing a driving voltage Vdd. A pixel of OLED further includes a switching transistor connected to the gate bus line and the data bus line, a driving transistor connected to the power supply line, a storage capacitor, and a light emitting element connected to the driving transistor.
A distance between data bus line of a pixel and power supply line of neighboring pixel is about 5 μm to increase emissive area. This distance often results in a short circuit between data bus line and power supply line during fabricating the display device. The short circuit causes a driving voltage Vdd to be applied to data bus line, and display device makes an image error. Thus, there is a need for display panel having simple pixel design and more space between lines.